An Unexpected Family
by Doctor-Who-Merlin-Sg1
Summary: What if when Daniel's parents died the Carter's adopted him and years later they end up on Sg-1 together. (This will be a collection of tags that follow the famous team thorugh the years) There will be plenty of S/J through out.
1. Before Sg-1

**Hey everyone out there in reading land, this came to me a littld while ago but I don't know if its any good so please read and review and let me know if its any good :)**

June 8th 1977

"Sam! Mark! Come down here." sam's mum called from the kitchen.

The two of them rushed into the kitchen.

"what is it mum?" sam asked grabbing a cookie from the tray.

"what do you think about have a new brother?" her mum asked. Sam and mark looked at eachother and then back at their mother.

"what do you mean mum?" sam asked.

"an old family friend called and told us that their friends past away in an accident and their son needs a place to live and I said as long as you two werw okay with it we would take him in." she said, putting the cookies away in a container.

"ahh cool a brother!" mark shouted.

"yay, I'd love another brother." sam said with a mega watt smile on her face. "when does he get

here?"

"well since you both seem thrilled about this, he should arrive next tuesday. He's about marks age, so you can show him around school mark, okay." their mother said. "now go on and play supper will be ready soon."

* * *

The next week

"sam, mark come down stairs, we have guests!" they scampering down the stairs with mega watt smiles on their faces.

"mum where is he? I want to meet him. I made him a card to welcome into the family!" sam said excitedly.

"he coming in sweet heart he's just getting his stuff from the van with your father." she replied. "now how about you and mark go wait in the living room, and we can have a snack while he puts his stuff away, okay?"

"okay mum. Where is he going to stay? " mark asked curiously. The house wasn't very big since Jacobs job forced them to move around a lot.

"he will be staying I your room for the moment mark, that is until we can find somewhere else that is sutible for him."their mother said. Marks face broke into a smile

"cool I get a roommate!" mark said.

Just then a small, brown haired boy with walked in holding a box that looked a little too heavy for him, but he managed to stay standing long enough to out it down on the table infront of him. He fixed his glasses and looked over at Sam and Mark and said "Hi my name is Daniel, Daniel Jackson." "Hi Daniel my name's Samantha, but you can call me Sam, everyone does."Sam said smiling

at him.

"Ya and I'm Mark, we get to share a room together for a while, isn't that cool?" Marked said excitedly.

"Ya it is" Daniel said looking at Mark. Maybe this wont be so bad after all Daniel thought to him self and smiled a his new family.

"Here "Sam said handing him a card "This is for you, I made it to welcome you in to our family."

"Thank's" he said he

opened the card and read it. After he was done reading it he looked at Sam and smiled

"thank's Sam," Daniel Said.

"No problem Daniel you're family now."

After Daniel moved in with the Carter's they lived a normal life or as normal a life people can have with a general in the air force. Theyhad their ups and down like when their mother died just a few year later and when they all graduated high School then university everything was going great until Daniel started going through a faze where he believed that aliens had built the pyramids. They tried to be supportive but after a while Mark couldn't take it anymore and started to disten himself from the rest of the family but Sam stayed loyal to her adopted brother, until she went off and join the military, but that ment she wasn't around quite as much so Daniel was alone for a lot of the time. Sam did come home and visit with him whenever she could but since their mother died Mark kept his distance and only really sent the annual Christmas card.

Years later when Daniel was approached by Katherine Langford about the classified project that she wanted him to help with, he couldn't say no. It was one of the most amazing things that had happened to him for quite a few years ever since his parents had died and was adopted by the Carters nothing seemed as great as it could be. Even though he had to deal with Colonol Jack O' Neill and Major Kawalsky teasing and mocking him and being called a nerd everyday, every thing turned out okay in the end. He figured out how to get the gate up a running it was all great except that he couldn't tell Sam and he really wished he could he could finally prove to his family that he wasn't insane or crazy.

* * *

After he figured out the gate he called Sam up to celebrate, even though he couldn't tell her anything, he wanted to anyways.

"Oh, come on Sam your in the military you know better than anyone that when something is classified , I can't tell you anything." Daniel said.

"I know Daniel, but I really wish that you could. It's just that when you were younger not many things got you this excited. I've missed that Sparkle in your eye when you discovered something new when we were kids." Sam said as she picked up the Chinese food containers and put them in the garbage.

"I know but, I do really wish l could tell you," he replied washing the coffee down the drain.

* * *

A few days later Daniel was off through the stargate with a group of military people which just happened to include Jack O'Neill, and he wasn't able to tell Sam about him leaving and the fact that he might not be coming back home.

After the mission to Abydos, after Ra was dead and Daniel decided that he was staying behind with Sha're and Skaara, the only regret he had was that he would never, ever see Sam again.

"Hey Jack can I ask you a favour?" Daniel asked as they were getting ready to leave through the Stargate.

"Sure Danny Boy, what can I do for ya? "Jack asked looking at the man who lives and was sending them home.

"I have a sister and I need you to get this letter to her for me."Daniel said pulling out a letter from underneath his abydonian robes and handed it to Jack.

"Sure." Jack said as he pocketed the letter.

"Thanks, this will mean a lot to her." Daniel said.

Back on earth after Jack had finished with all the post mission briefings and everything to do with Sara. He started to try and find this sister of Doctor Jacksons, but it was seemingly impossible. After a few weeks he finally found her address and decided to just get it over with.

As he walked up to the door of the house he realized that he didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. Hopefully the letter would be enough that he wouldn't have to say much. He rang the bell but heared no movement from inside the house. he rang it again but no one answered. he put the letter in the letterbox and headed back to his truck.

As he was about to drive away he saw a car pull into the drive and decided to wait and make sure that she got the letter. When he first expected to see when Daniel told him he had a sister was a nerdy girl that looked a lot like him what he wasn't expecting was a tall, leggy blonde to step out of the car wearing military dress blues. He watched her walk up to the door and pull out the letter box and went inside. He never got a good look at her but he was glas he didn't have to explain anything to her. He drove off and never thought about her again, never expecting to see her again.


	2. Children of the Gods

No copyrights! Enjoy

**Chapter 2**

Captain Doctor Samantha Carter walked through the halls of Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The one and only thought that was going through her head was that Daniel had been right about everything, about the pyramids, and about everything else. She felt a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach about that fact that she could never apologize to her brother about not believing him, about not supporting him in his time of need. Now he was gone, she didn't know where but she hadn't heard from him in over a year and now all she could do was try and in a way keep his research going by joining the program that proved her brother right.

Sam was sitting in her lab when she was called up to the briefing room. As she got there she heard a male voice say Daniel Jackson and her heart stopped, her feet stopped and she felt sick. When she heard her name she walked in and during the whole meeting she could only think about one thing "My brother is still alive, he's on another planet and I thought he was dead." As soon as the meeting was over and she was put on the team that was going to retrieve Daniel she rushed to her lab to calm down and get ready for the mission.

**Meanwhile on Abydos**

Daniel Jackson was sitting in the pyramid waiting for Jack and the rest of his team to come through the gate. Skaara walked in and sat down next to him with a bowl of fruit and handed it over to him. "So O'Neill is returning to Abydos?" he asked looking a little excited.

"It seems so, they probably found out what actually happened and they're coming to take me back to earth." He said as he took a bit from the fruit Skaara had given him. It wasn't like he would hate going back to earth, but he had built a life here with Skaara and Sha're and the rest of the Abydonian people, he didn't want to go back. Then something occurred to him, he'd be able to see Sam again. He still felt guilty about not being truthful about where he was going.

**Back on Earth**

"Captain?" Jack said looking at his new 2IC.

"Don't worry colonel. I won't let you down" Sam replied looking away from the event horizon of the Stargate in awe.

"Good. I was going to say ladies first." He replied with a smirk and looked back at the Stargate.

"You know, you really will like me when you get to know me." Sam said with a smile.

Jack looked at her in slight surprise, he never expected her to day something like that but he did what he always does and replied "Oh I adore you already, Captain" and he pushed her through the gate.

**On Abydos**

Sam stumbled through the gate a found herself in a pyramid with a group of men pointing guns at her and the other members of the team she had come through with. Colonel O'Neill was standing next to her when she heard the one voice she never thought she would here again, she looked up and there right in front of her was Daniel.

"Daniel." Colonel O'Neill said walking down the steps.

"Hey Jack, long time no see."Daniel replied not noticing Sam yet. Jack walked right past Daniel and embraced Skaara, that was when Daniel saw Sam standing right in front of him. His jaw dropped and was about to say something when Sam beat him to it,

"Hi, my names Captain Doctor Samantha Carter, I've heard a lot about you Doctor Jackson." Sam said shaking his hand and squeezing it briefly to let him know that they would talk later. Daniel gulped slightly and said,

"It's nice to me you Doctor." Once everyone who had been on the original mission finished speaking with people they knew they gathered around the fire and started eating. Sam excused herself and walked along the corridors of the pyramid when she heard someone cough behind her. She didn't turn around she knew exactly who had followed her.

"I told you I wasn't crazy" Daniel said as he walked into the chamber and stood next to his sister. Sam didn't say anything at first she just looked at him.

"I never thought you were crazy, maybe a little imaginative but never crazy. And you know what the worst part of all this is?

"What?" Daniel asked a little afraid of the answer.

That I keep thinking this is a dream. I keep expecting to wake up and find myself asleep in my bed, and that my brother is still dead, but no here I am on another planet with my brother who I thought was dead!" Sam's voice began to rise.

"I wanted to tell you, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you." Daniel said trying to calm her down. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug and despite how much Sam wanted to yell at him she gave in, into the hug that she hadn't had for over a year. They stood like that for a few minutes then broke apart and sat down on the stone slab.

"So, you got married." Sam said wiping her eyes and laughing.

"Ya, I did and have you married Hanson yet?" Daniel asked curious. Sam's face darkened a looked away then back at Daniel.

"No, I broke off the engagement about a month before the wedding, it turns out you, dad and Mark were all right about him, he was no good." She said bluntly.

"Oh Sam, I'd say I'm sorry but I really hated the guy."Daniel said giving her another hug. "So what do ya think, should we get back out there before someone comes to find us?" Daniel asked standing up.

"Sure, but just one last thing no one should know that we're family okay; I think it would be best if only Uncle George knew for the time being." Sam said looking at Daniel.

"I was actually thinking the same thing to be honest." Daniel said looking relieved that they were on the same page. They went back to the party in better spirits than either had been in quite some time.

**After the mission: On Earth**

Sam and Daniel were sitting in Sam's living room; Sam was trying to cheer Daniel up after everything that had just happened on Abydos when the door bell rang. Sam stood up and went to answer it, as she opened the door there stood Major General Hammond.

"May I come in?" he asked looking more like their 'uncle' than boss. Sam nodded and led the way to where Daniel was sitting. George sat down next to Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder."It will get better son, you just have to trust me."

Daniel looked up at him a mustered up a small smile and nodded. The three of them just sat there for the rest of the afternoon and talked about happier times, when it was nearing 20:00 Hammond made his leave. Before he left he turned and said "I hope to see you both tomorrow, if this planet needs protecting then I want the two best and brightest on the front lines." And with that he got in his car and drove away.

"What do you think will happen to Sha're and Skaara?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know but I promise you we will do everything to bring them back, don't forget they're my family to now." she said smiling and they went back into the house.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, been up to my ears in school work. Hope you enjoy:) **


	3. The Broca Divide

**Chapter 3**

**The Broca Divide**

"He what?" Sam asked incredulously looking over at her CO with wide eyes.

"Jack punched me in the eye." Daniel said again looking over at Jack who just sat there playing with his yo-yo trying to avoid their gazes.

"But why?" Sam asked trying to figure out why her CO would punch her brother; even though no one knew they were siblings other than General Hammond she was still curious why Jack would punch Daniel. Even thought they had their differences about, well everything they normally got along.

"Ya Jack why did you punch me, care to share with the rest of the class?" Daniel said with a smirk. Jack didn't say anything he just sat there trying to ignore them all.

"Actually it's a funny story Sam—"Daniel began as he turned back to Sam, but before he could finish Jack interrupted him.

"Daniel I'm warning you, don't you say a word." As he glared at Daniel he could see Sam's eyes narrow at him in confusion.

"Come on Daniel tell me." Sam said wanting to know what on earth had made her CO punch Daniel.

"It was right after you were sent down to the infirmary and Jack came to the control room. He told me what happened and I was going to go and see how you were but I guess he got a little jealous-" but before Daniel could say another word Jack's yo-yo came flying towards his head and he fell off his chair. "I tell you the rest later!" Daniel yelled as he ran towards his lab with Jack close behind.

Sam watched the two grown men running down the hall of a top secret military base, she couldn't help but smile but she felt a weird feeling in her stomach when she though back to her brother's word _I guess he got a little jealous _why on earth would the colonel be jealous of Daniel going to see if she was all right. Then it struck her and she felt her cheeks warm up she quickly left the table and went back to her lab. As she entered Daniel popped up from behind her desk holding a metal tube.

"Oh I thought you were Jack." He said putting the tube down, he looked at her closer and laughed. "By the look on your face, and your pink cheeks I'd say you figured it out." And before Sam could say anything Daniel ran out of the room laughing.

**Don't hate, still getting used to writing short stories like this let me know what you'd like to see in the future R&R.**


	4. The First Commandment

Chapter 4

The First Commandment

Daniel was walking around the corridors of the SGC looking for his sister. After their last mission he knew that she would be hiding out after everything that had happened; fiancé or not seeing Jonas killed like that was probably hurting her. When he couldn't find her in her lab or office he figured that she would be at her house. Unfortunately when he arrived at Sam's house no one seemed to have been home for quite a while so he was now back roaming the corridors of the complex. He decided it best to return to his quarters and wait for Sam to come to him, but when he arrived he found something quite unexpected.

"What took you so long?" Sam sniffed getting off the bed and walking over to embrace her brother.

"You're telling that you've been here this entire time?" Daniel replied "I've been looking for you everywhere I even went to your house when I couldn't find you in your lab or office."

"I didn't want to be found so I thought I would go where no one would bother to look for me and since no one knows about us then that ended up with me coming here," she said wiping her eyes and sitting back down on the bed. "I don't understand why I'm crying. I broke off the engagement over a year ago and he treated me like dirt but I'm still crying as if we were still together." She stopped abruptly and walked over to the other side of the room to blow her nose.

"Sam like you said you were engaged to the man and just because you broke it off doesn't mean you didn't have any feelings for him still buried in there somewhere." Daniel said trying to make his sister see some sense in what was going on.

"I know but he didn't have to die like that, it was just, oh I don't know," she sank onto the nearest chair and pulled her legs up to her chest. She looked over at Daniel and sighed "Thanks Daniel you've always known what to say." Standing up she walked over and hugged her brother "Do you want to go get some lunch I can hear some blue Jello calling my name, how about you?" she said with a small smile.

"Sure, I could go for some ice cream right about now." He laughed and followed her out of the room.

As they left Daniels quarters they headed to the commissary, but they didn't see Jack turn the corner and watch them round the corner he frowned in confusion as Daniel put his arm around Sam's shoulder and kiss the side of her head.

"Since when did they get together?" he muttered and then stalked off back to his office.


End file.
